1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information-display apparatus is provided with a movable panel unit that has a display screen.
2. Related Art
In recent years it has become normal for an audio-visual apparatus or navigation apparatus such as a car-audio system to be installed in vehicles such as an automobile, and the main units of these apparatuses are installed inside or near the dashboard (the section inside the vehicle that includes the instrument panel in front of the driver's seat, the glove box section in front of the passenger's seat, and the section between the instrument panel and glove box) of the vehicle. Also, of these apparatuses there are some apparatuses that is provided with a movable panel unit that has a display screen (for example a display panel). (see; EP1043644 A1)
For example, Japanese Document 1 discloses a navigation apparatus that has a display-panel-drive apparatus that stores the display panel in the storage unit of the apparatus when it is not being used, and when it is used, pulls it out and rotates it so that it is set up and opens up. By opening up the display panel the display screen that is formed on one surface of that display panel is set at a position facing the passengers such that the display panel can be used.
However, in this prior apparatus is provided with a panel unit such as movable display panel, when the panel unit is set up in a usable state, the panel unit, covers and hides all or part of the control unit such as the various control buttons (control switches) that are located on the navigation apparatus or in the vehicle's dashboard, or display unit such as the display, and was inconvenient in that the passenger was unable to (or it is difficult to) operate the control buttons, or it is not possible to (or it is difficult to) see the display.